The Glass Promise
by Sphinx3
Summary: Some spoilers ahead, though mainly fluff. Rei and Kira ahead
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimor: I do not own Mars by Fuyumi Soryo, nor do I own "The Glass Managaree" by Tennessee Williams. Contains a few spoilers up to number 8

The Glass Promise

They where in Kira's second favorite class, the study of language. For the past two weeks they had been studying US literature, breaking down the meaning of words, the symbolism in books and phrases, as well as the occasional sonnet written by Shakespeare. Poor Rei found himself constantly bored by all of it, but for Kira's sake he stayed in it. She couldn't bear the idea of him not appreciating the ways of words, which to her where the second easiest way for the soul to express itself. As normal, he gazed at the bored with half appreciation, his eyes halfway drooping as the teacher's steady hand wrote the next author they would study on the black chalkboard; Tennessee Williams. Sometimes he wondered if it was a silent challenge that made his girlfriend love English so, perhaps it was the remembrance of Mr. Yoshiko that she put so much obsession into the subject. Lost in his thoughts, he managed to catch on that they where doing a play now. 

Packets of the book where now being passed out, random chatter of the other students continued in the moments of downtime needed to receive the play, and write their names on it. He took advantage of this to let Kira know of the plans that Hurumi had made for them, a double date at a local coffee house, and how the short haired girl had insisted on the popularity of doing things like this. The trend had finally reached the borders of Japan, and now every teen was following suit. She nodded a quick agreement, smiling happily. It gave her contentment to be with friends, after being alone for so long. Her head turned back to the bored as the teacher began. 

"Tenesee Williams. American writer of the 1900s, United States. Heavily relied on symbolism to portray his points, every stage direction and every phrasing of words relates to his views and the point he tried to get across. Everyone, open up to page two, and start reading. I expect you to have up to scene four read by tomorrow. The class groaned, but got to work. Rei grumbled something about Kira having too high aspirations of him, but began. From the first words he was obsessed. 

He was still reading it in lunch, much to his love's joy and puzzlement; she said nothing and continued her sketch that was due for one of her art classes, one out of the three she was in. He broke the silence, to ask her what the Merchant Marines where, and she explained it was like the US's army, except it was a Navy one paid to get into. She knew it wasn't the best description, but it would fit for him. A few people passed by, giving questioning looks to the reading Rei, but found it not too out of the ordinary to ask him what was up with him. He observed the four charectors… one was Amanda, a woman incredibly similar to a grownup version of Shiori, except a Shiori with a kinder, larger heart, but still just as superficial and an idiot. The woman was a member of the Daughters of the American Revolution, a group that tended to have women incredibly worried about social class and money. Amanda was the mother of Laura and Tom. Her husband left her at a very early stage in the marriage. Laura was a painfully shy girl, delicate, fragile, almost made out of glass. Glass was an appropriate analogy for her, for the young woman had a collection of glass figurines that she kept, her most favorite being the glass unicorn. Laura was the innocent clone of Kira.

He was fascinated by Tom, an introverted writer who kept the family of his mother and sister without very much complaint, and took very little credit for knowing that he was their main supporter. He loved his sister with an almost incestuous love, his comfort and concern for her almost obsessive. Tom reminded him painfully of his own brother, Sei, Sei who had killed himself for the simple questioning of his father being his own or not. He had fallen so trap to the ideals of a society, and found himself unable to cope with the idea of family being ripped away from him. He had destroyed Sei in a way, by giving the letters to him, but it didn't matter now. 

That was a while ago, and he knew he couldn't blame himself for it any longer. Jim, the last caller, and perhaps the sanest of the group, was like himself. Outgoing, but dark around the edges, a potential suitor and boyfriend for the desperate Laura, whom had not much else left to do with her life besides find a husband. She had ruined all possibility of having a job, and her mother constantly worried about her state. Jim and Laura got along splendidly, only with one problem. Jim already had a fiancée. Jim had given the nickname of Blue Roses to Laura, a symbol of Laura's difference from everyone else, everyone who was simple red or yellow or white roses. All the other roses might have been equally beautiful, but only blue roses where ever stunning or different. They talked of her favored glass unicorn, the unicorn that stood with all the other normal horses, the only one among his kind. It came down to the horn being broken off the poor figurine, making it normal, but utterly changed. Jim could not be with his Laura, because he would have to break off the thing he loved most about her; her difference, if he wanted to marry her. 

He stared at his gentle love made from glass, smiling softly. She was like Laura indeed… forged from glass, his delicate Blue Rose, but she was so much stronger then glass at the same time. Her ability to adapt simply amazed him, pleased him, he didn't realize before why she was like the way she was. A rape victim, a survivor, and had lost everyone, including him at one point. He took out a sheet of paper, and began to write.

The next day came, English class again. He had asked the teacher if he could read an essay in front of the class, free writing. His voice began with a bit of a shake, but then fell into the rhythm of words. "After reading the Glass Menagerie, I began to realize something. Laura, a painfully tragic character who was so made from transparent weakness, her strength was incredible. She took inside her everything she saw, not complaining. No mention is made if she wants to, or not." His words where uncharacteristically eloquent, he had clearly practiced this. "Sometimes, there can't be logic in something, sometimes, things just happen, and there's no changing it. People are either born ugly, or born beautiful, and their choices make them who they are. Some of us are made from glass, and some of us are made from concrete, with no chipping or changing of us… glass is fragile, but so incredibly beautiful and transparent. 

"I, like Jim, have found my Laura… my blue rose in the middle of all the common red roses, I found her in the tears in her eyes she always held, the resilient stubborn strength in her words and actions, and the beauty of her soul in her heart." He paused, looking at the embarrassed joy in Kira's eyes. She was smiling, and his voice caught in his throat for a few split seconds. "I want to make my promise to her… a promise in glass, because we're both like glass. We can both be broken so easily, so I make this promise in glass. Kira Aso, I promise you that I will always love you, I promise you that I understand your joy, I understand your pain, and I promise you that I will bring you everything you need. I promise you in glass, that I will try to make all the tears that loom in your eyes tears of love and tears of joy." He paused for a second, fishing out a small black box from his pocket. All of the class was watching him now, in complete utter shock. His eyes found hers again, smiling broader.

"But, Kira Aso, I also make you a promise in diamond. Diamond is glass' superior, diamond is as strong as you are, it holds your beauty, and your pain, because I love it all. My promise in diamond, is that I will be the best husband a man has ever been too a woman, I promise you that I'll fill my glass promise with more strength then anyone ever could, I promise you in diamond that I love you. I love you, Kira Aso." With that, he walked to her desk, bending to one knee. "Will you marry me?" 

The class held in breathless anticipation for her response. Her eyes filled with tears again, and she uttered a hardly audible, but filled with conviction, "Yes."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer:  I do not own Mars, and to everyone who hasn't read Mars 8, SPOILER: Kira has a stepfather who abused her, and has come back to live with her mom, and they moved to a house.

                It had been two weeks since Kira had moved in with Rei.  Things had been rather awkward at first, but the two of them where quickly getting used to the situations, and each other's bad habits- such as Rei had a tendency of leaving his used towels on the floor, and Kira would obsess over her hair in the shower.  Of course, Kira's mom wasn't too happy on the matter, but could really see no other way reason why to keep her child around, especially after since she had excepted her father to join the family again, knowing that rapist by sociology and psychology had a great tendency to repeat their actions, even actions that they had sworn that they swore would never happen again.  So, with the signing of a few papers, and bending of a few laws, the couple happily moved in together.  School and work for the two of them coincided perfectly, though it was very taxing on the two of them. Life like this would continue for another two months, bringing them to the end of the school year, and the beginning of summer.  This meant both more, and less work… they would be entering their senior year next year, and having to decide if Kira was going to attend college or not.  

                With the weight and stress of everything, Rei decided that he would treat his love to dinner, and a walk around the park.  Of course, with their limited budgets, it wouldn't be anything fancy, but to the two of them, anything would do.  The blonde artist had taken a job up in the beginning of the year at a local beauty salon, taking control of the makeup.  She found faces quite similar to her own canvas, canvases that she so loved so much to paint.  This gave a good deal of money, since she had learned how to be amiable with the customers, and had many frequent visitors, some of which she got to know quite well.  Occasionally she would practice on Hurumi, who was quite pleased to have her face played with.

                They went to a normal Japanese restaurant, and ordered inexpensive sushi as well as green tea, finding the simplicity of it all quite pleasing.  They ate for about a half hour, their plates becoming cleaner and cleaner.  The place was not too crowded, giving the couple a feeling of safeness, and security. 

                "We've been living together for a month, now, Rei…." Kira began in a timid but melodic voice, concentrating on the scar that rested on Rei's toned hand. A scar that he had received for insulting a painting, and speaking his thoughts.  She admired his bravery, he had become sort of a symbol for her, as well as fiancé. 

                "I know.  Kinda weird, huh?"  He smiled openly, a grin mixed with contentment.  "Ya know, you never did finish that painting for me…." Taking a sip of his green tea, he smoothed a lock of blond hair that rested in front of her amber-like eyes.

                Nodding her head slightly, she rubbed her hand on the texture of her silk skirt, something her mother had given her when she moved out of the house.  She had found a good deal of money, as well as extra clothes, in a suitcase that mysteriously appeared in the moving van.  She had smiled, and taken it gratefully… a sign that her mother did still care about her.  "Do you want me to still finish it? I'm sure I could redo it for you.  But then you wouldn't have any reason to protect me anymore, huh?"

                "Eh, but I want to protect you now.  You're not a wimp like I thought you where, you don't need protecting."  His nonchalant air told her he meant every word of this, and she beamed accordingly.  He eyed her last shrimp roll.  "You gunna eat that?"  He grinned.

                "No…"  Taking his chopstick, he stole the roll off her plate, eating the thing in one bite.  "No manners.  Really."  Her eyes shone with affection.

                "You know you don't care."  She nodded in agreement, winking at him.  They ate in silence for a few more moments, observing the busy waitresses, the busy cooks, and moving people.  It gave the feeling of being in the middle of a wheel, while everything spun around them with a crazy daze, no real appreciation for anything.  Kira and Rei where both blinded and given ultimate hope because of their love.  The weather had been blue sunny skies until now, but a sudden downpour began outside, the sky darkening with almost frightening speed.

                As all perfect moments are interrupted so rudely, so was there's.  Shiori had spotted them, and entered with her quiet demeanor, catching the eye of everyone in the diner, both her beauty and outward serenity stopping everything.  She rushed to the couple's table, but to Kira's surprise, not to Rei. She was speaking to Kira.  Her black flowing hair had been tied in a simple green ribbon, and her modest clothes remained as elegantly cut as ever.  It wasn't until she began speaking that she realized how out of breath the doll-like girl was.  

                "Kira!  Kira, something's happened!  Your father… he… he's done something to your mom… I know we've been enemies before, but… come quick!  I'll explain later… comon'!"  Grasping ahold of Kira's arm, the two girls ran out leaving a baffled Rei, who calculated the tip and sum of the money in his mind, leaving it down on the table.  He raced out after the two, who's feet barely stuck to the pavement with the slippery mass of black.  In unison, their feet hit the pavement, the desperation and panic in Shiori's face giving an even stronger sense of panic to the situation.  He frowned… they where heading to Kira's old house.  What he found their, his morbid curiosity surrounded everything.  Police cars surrounded its vicinity, shouts and instructions were being given.  A body was being wheeled out of the doors, a body suspiciously the same build as her mom… blood stained the innocent white sheet covering it, tears began to fall down Kira's face, her weeping becoming louder and louder, as she rushed out to see her mother one last time.

                There was no last words, her mother was dead.  Her father had killed her.

                To be continued.

A/N:  Reply? Review?  Tell me, how do you like what I'm doing?  Hate it?  Love it? Tell me!


End file.
